Weasley cas par cas
by ma00333
Summary: Et si on rentrait dans la tête de chacun des Weasley pendant seulement quelques minutes, ça donnerai quoi ? Ça donnerai ça !
1. Bill

**Hello !**

 **Et oui, encore une histoire ! Celle-ci se veut un peu drôle, très parodique et second degré, un peu sérieuse de temps en temps ...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

* * *

 _ **William Weasley : Fleur Delacours n'est pas tombée amoureuse d'un Weasley, mais de tous**_

Je m'appelle Bill Weasley. Mais ça, vous le savez sûrement si vous êtes un client de la banque de Gringots. Je vais vous parler de ma famille, et un peu de ma vie.

Commençons par le commencement.

Beaucoup se demandent comment moi, Bill Weasley, pas très riche, ni très beau, ni très quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, ai réussi à conquérir le coeur de la belle Fleur Delacours.

Au premier regard, j'ai senti en moi le désire. Je la voulais. Alors, j'ai du réfléchir pour trouver comment l'avoir. Ça été dur, mais j'ai trouvé une solution, qui a d'ailleurs très bien marché.  
J'ai pris tous les membres de ma famille un par un, et je suis devenu une partie d'eux.  
Le courage de Chalie, l'intelligence de Percy, l'humour de Fred et George, la bonne humeur permanente de Ron, la force de caractère de Ginny, la douceur de ma mère et les rêveries de mon père. Et je suis devenu l'homme que Fleur aime.  
J'ai longtemps eu peur qu'elle ne découvre la vérité, mais ces morceaux ont fini par m'habiter.

Parlons maintenant de Charlie. J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec lui enfant. Il avait toujours les meilleures idées de jeux, et j'admirais sa naïveté et son courage. Aussi, cela ne m'étonna pas de le voir partir pour s'occuper de dragons. Cependant, l'adolescence nous a beaucoup éloigné, plus que ce que je l'aurais voulu.

Ensuite, il y a eu Percy. Étant le troisième, il s'est toujours démarqué en étant de loin le plus brillant de tous. Mais même quand il est parti, j'ai toujours su qu'il gardait profondément caché en lui, une partie Weasley, qui est ressorti lors de son retour. Enfant, c'était toujours lui qui était la victime de nos blagues, un peu notre souffre-douleur. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas qu'il reste si distant, par nature.

Puis, il y a eu les jumeaux. Drôle de cinéma. Je me souviens toujours fuir au lieu de m'occuper d'eux, espérant ainsi éviter d'être mêlé à leurs catastrophes. Peine perdue. Mais ils ont fait courir maman. Et ils ont toujours été là quand un de nous en avait besoin, remontant en permanence le moral de chacun.

Ensuite, il y a eu Ron. Je n'ai jamais vraiment passé du temps avec mon frère, trop jeune, et moi trop grand. Mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit frère naïf et plein de joie de vivre. C'est durant la guerre qu'il m'a le plus étonné et montré qui il était vraiment. Je suis vraiment fier de lui.

Et puis, il y a la toute petite Ginny, arrivée alors que plus personne n'y croyait. Ce fut notre petite fleur, la petite protégée qu'on voulait tous porter dans notre coeur et dans le sien être. C'était un peu notre perle rare, la préférée, la chouchoutée, celle qui est la plus importante. C'est aussi durant la guerre qu'elle a montré sa force de caractère et que l'on a tous accepté de voir notre petit bébé devenir une jeune femme aux charmes redoutables.

Et bien sure, il y a papa, qui a toujours travaillé dur pour nous, qui faisait de son mieux pour relier les deux bouts, tout en vivant sa passion pour les moldus. C'est lui qui n'a cessé de nous dire que l'important, c'était d'être tous ensemble et que tout le monde aille bien.

Et c'est par toi maman que je finis. C'est toi qui nous as tous mis au monde, qui nous a élevé, nourri, couru après quand on faisait des bêtises. Je pense que l'on te doit tout. Même si tu n'as pas toujours été la meilleure des mères, tu as fait de ton mieux, travaillant sans relâche pour que l'on vive dans les meilleures conditions de vie possible, me donnant ta part de nourriture quand moi-même je donnais la mienne à mes frères, nous bordant le soir et nous donnant tous l'amour dont tu étais capable.

Même si tout n'a pas été parfait, j'aime ma famille et ma vie, et je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'essaierai d'en poster un tous les 2/3 jours selon mes disponibilités :)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour découvrir une interview ... totalement loufoque de Charlie ! :D**


	2. Charlie

**Hello !  
**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le second chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

* * *

 ** _L'amour des dragons n'est pas une maladie, c'est un grand amour !_**

 _\- Bonjours Monsieur Weasley. Merci d'avoir accepté de faire cette interview. Bien, commençons. Parlez-nous un peu de vous !_

\- Hum, et bien voilà, je m'appelle Charlie Weasley, je vis en Roumanie et je travaille tous les jours avec des dragons, risquant ma vie tout le temps et j'ai une famille formidable !

 _\- Très bien. Mais pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre famille, que nous en sachions un peu plus sur cette célèbre famille ?_

\- Pas de problème. Alors d'abord, il y a ma mère. Elle a toujours été surprotectrice, une vraie mère poule, mais peut-être que dans le fond, elle a bien fait. Cependant, j'ai toujours admiré son autorité, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur les jumeaux. Ensuite mon père. Il a toujours eu des idées loufoques et pleines d'originalité. C'est grâce à lui que j'inventais des aventures fantastiques, enfant. Déjà, j'aimais l'aventure et j'étais aussi courageux que peut l'être un Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûrement le plus courageux des Gryffondors. Tout le monde m'adorait ...

 _\- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous vous éparpillez. Pouvez-vous reprendre s'il vous plaît ?_

\- Oui oui, bien sure ! Ensuite, il y a ma petite soeur. J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les filles, elles sont trop peureuses et pleurnichardes, mais ma soeur, c'est pas n'importe qui ! Elle a un sacré tempérament, croyez-moi ! Après, je crois bien qu'il y a Ron. Celui-là, il mange plus qu'un dragon affamé ! Et au échec, il a vraiment peur de rien ! Faut pas croire, mais c'est un casse-cou mon ptit frère ! Juste avant, il y a eu les jumeaux qui sont nés. Alors ceux-là, c'est une sacrée comédie ! Toujours à faire les idiots pour épater la galerie, ils feraient mieux d'affronter un dragon au lieu de se contenter du vieux Argus Rusard. J'en ai vu des plus costauds que celui-là. Après moi, il y a Percy. Alors lui, il m'a toujours barbé avec ses blablas de grand politicien. Je peux pas nier qu'il est brillant, mais j'ai jamais rien compris de ce qu'il me disait. Mais bon, ça peut toujours être utile d'avoir un frère dans la politique ! Et pour finir, mon seul grand frère, Bill. On s'est toujours bien entendu tous les deux, il jouait toujours avec moi. Mais à Poudlard, il a préféré étudié plutôt que de s'amuser un peu. C'est dommage, on formait une bonne équipe. Et puis, entre nous, je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour séduire le canon qui lui sert de femme. Il doit avoir un secret, non ?

 _\- A propos de femme, avez-vous déjà rencontré le grand amour dans votre vie, les lecteurs adorent ce genre de détails croustillants ?_

\- Ma foi, non. Je crois même qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'autre grand amour dans ma vie que celui pour les dragons

 _\- Vous paraissez peu proche de votre famille, es à cause de votre travail ?_

\- Mon travail m'a en effet beaucoup éloigné de ma famille, m'empêchant de voir grandir mes frères et soeurs, mais j'ai très souvent de leur nouvelle, et je les aime plus que tout, c'est ce qui compte le plus, non ?

 _\- Loin des yeux, près du coeur, c'est ce que l'on dit. Bien, maintenant que l'on a peu, mais quelques détails sur votre entourage, parlez-nous un peu de vous, d'où vous vient cette passion pour les dragons ?_

\- Tout a commencé quand j'étais petit. Dans un lieu moldu, je ne sais plus où, j'étais avec des enfants moldus. J'ai entendu certains d'entre eux parlé d'histoire complètement délirante, mettant en scène des héros courageux et des dragons. C'est de là que tout est parti. En grandissant, je me suis mis à affronter des plus en plus de monstres imaginaires, jusqu'au dragon. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Je m'y suis tout de suite senti à ma place. C'est un peu après que j'ai vraiment commencé à m'interresser aux dragons. Ca a été une véritable révélation pour moi et j'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais faire, comme si ma voie était toute tracé.

 _\- Et bien, c'était très ... intéressant ! Avez-vous une dernière chose à nous apprendre que l'on ne sait pas déjà ?_

\- J'aime les dragons ?

 _\- Autre chose ?_

\- J'adore mon futur beau-frère, Harry Potter, j'admire son courage pour avoir osé affronter un dragon à 14 ans et être resté en vie !

 _\- Intéressant. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je publierai l'article sur " Le Weasley le moins connu du monde magique" dans mon prochain numéro de l'année prochaine, si votre soeur et Harry Potter se marient, bien sure ! Ce fut un plaisir !_

\- Pour moi aussi. Puis-je retourné à mes dragons ?

 _\- Mais certainement !_

\- Bien. A un autre jour !

 _\- Ouf ! Encore un cas désespéré !_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, qu'en avez-vous pené ?**

 **Je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour découvrir Percy :)  
**


	3. Percy

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre sur Percy, sous une autre forme, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

* * *

A chacun sa place, sa place de mal être

 _\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Je vous écoute._

\- Alors voilà, je suis Percy Weasley, candidat au poste du ministre de la magie. Je suis actuellement en train de gagner les élections. Je me suis également mariée à une femme brillante, et je pense que sa carrière le sera tout autant. J'aime mon travail plus que ma famille, mais j'ai aussi conscience que c'est grâce à elle que je porte autant d'importance à ma carrière. Vous connaissez sûrement ma famille. Je dois dire que ça n'a jamais été très facile pour moi. En fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place. Mes parents ont été inconscients d'avoir un enfant à 19 ans.

Je dis pas que je n'aime pas Bill, de tous, il a toujours été le plus juste envers moi et le plus compréhensif , et il m'a toujours tout pardonné.

Et puis il y a Charlie, mais je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. En fait, je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui m'a jamais vraiment aimé. Quand je lui parlais, il montrait toujours son agacement et se servait toujours de moi comme souffre-douleur. En fait, j'ai été le souffre-douleur de cette famille.

D'abord Bill et Charlie, et puis quand les jumeaux sont arrivés, c'était toujours moi le cobaye de leurs plaisanteries. Ils m'ont toujours humilié et ont toujours détruit ma vie. Enfant déjà, je les déteste par-ce qu'ils fatiguaient beaucoup maman et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et aussi pour ce qu'ils me faisaient. Ensuite, ils ont continué à Poudlard, remettant sans cesse mon autorité en cause. Je l'ai très mal vécu. Toutes mes relations en ont souffert. Dès que je fréquentais une fille, ils se moquaient de moi. Ça m'a pourri la vie, et aussi profondément blessé. Pour moi, ça avait beaucoup d'importance.

Et puis Fred est mort. J'ai été brisé. Je lui en voulais encore plus d'être partie, de nous avoir abandonné et d'avoir pris le sourire de George en partant.

Après, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour protéger Ron de la mauvaise influence de cette famille. Mais au plus les jumeaux le malmenaient, au plus il l'adorait. J'ai toujours du faire de mon mieux pour me distinguer. Quand on est aussi nombreux que nous dans une famille, chacun cherche sa place et essais de sortir du lot. J'ai aussi essayé d'éviter ça à Ron. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, et j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir failli dans mon devoir de grand frère, car je n'ai pas réussi à éviter ce complexe. De plus, son amitié avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger n'a fait qu'augmenter son malaise. Personne dans la famille ne la vue, sauf moi. J'ai essayait de le protéger, mais rien n'y a fait.

Et puis il y a eu la petite Ginny. Elle aussi j'ai essayé de la protéger. Comme Ron, elle idolâtrait les jumeaux sans aucune bonne raison. Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir plutôt bien protégé, même si je sais qu'elle ne me doit rien, c'est juste son caractère. J'ai tellement voulu être un bon frère pour eux, quelqu'un de bien dont la famille pourrait être fière,quelqu'un qui leur offrira plus, et eux ils étaient tellement aveugles, que ça m'a blessé. Alors j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner.

J'ai toujours très mal vécu les conditions dans lesquels nous élevais papa et maman.  
J'en voulais à papa de ne rien faire pour améliorer notre vie, d'être satisfait de sa vie, sans jamais penser à la nôtre, j'étais en colère. J'avais besoin de plus que ça.

Au contraire, j'avais pitié de maman, de se laisser faire, de ne rien dire et de se battre sans cesse, même si elle savait que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Et puis un jour, j'ai craqué.

Je leur ai balancé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et ils ne m'ont pas compris. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, j'ai compris que je n'avais plus ma place dans cette famille. Et je suis partie. Bien sure, je suis revenu, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un étranger quand je suis avec eux. Leurs regards font mal. Et ce qui fait encore le plus mal, c'est de voir ma famille accueillir plus chaleureusement Potter et Granger, alors qu'ils ne font même pas partie de notre famille. Je crois que je les hais. Je les hais tous !

Et pourtant, je donnerai ma vie pour un sourire de ces gens, un signe d'affection, un mot gentil, une accolade ...

 _\- Très bien. Parfait. Je crois que j'ai compris. Veuillez m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre femme. Vous l'avez vaguement évoqué, mais toute la "discussion" a été centré sur votre famille. Voilà ce que je pense : vous aimez votre famille plus que tout au monde, mais vous refusez de vous l'avouer. Vous êtes apparemment quelqu'un de très intelligent, et il se peut que devant votre intelligence, les membres de votre famille n'aie pas su comment exprimer leur affection envers vous. Vous vous êtes replié sur vous-même. Lorsque vous êtes parti, vous n'avez fait qu'accentuer le malaise qui c'était installé au sein du foyer. Mais dans le fond, vous les aimez tous. Alors voilà ce que je vous conseille de faire. Parlez-en seul à seul avec chacun d'eux, dîtes leur tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur, expliquez-vous, et vous verrez, beaucoup de choses s'arrangeront !_

\- Vous avez raison. Merci beaucoup docteur. Je vais suivre vos conseils ! A bientôt, mais j'espère que ce sera dans longtemps et dans d'autres circonstances !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce rendez-vous chez le psy ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à Dimanche alors ;)**


	4. Georges

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre sur Georges, qui est un peu moins drôle et plus triste/nostalgique ...  
**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le ying et le yang sont séparés, l'un emportant l'humour, l'autre l'oubliant

\- Salut Fred. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu te voir, mais tu sais, tu me manques. J'ai besoin de temps, tu peux comprendre ?

Je sais que de là où tu es, tu dois te moquer de moi et de ce que je vais te dire, et je suis sûre que j'en rirai un jour aussi. Ne suis-je pas bête là, à me confier à une pierre ? Je suis aussi persuadé que tu dois en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux anges et démons qui t'entourent. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ça, du présent. Non.

Te souviens-tu quand on était enfant, encore plein d'énergie et de mauvaises blagues ? Je me souviens encore de Bill qui nous regardait d'un air tendre et qui répétait tout le temps :"ceux-là, ils vont nous faire rire toute la vie !". Pour une fois, il disait faux. Il avait bien peur de nous le grand Bill. Il partait en courant dès que maman lui demandait de s'occuper de nous deux minutes, nous laissant quartier libre pour faire des bêtises. Et la fois où on devait dégommer le jardin et qu'un gnome a atterri sur sa tête ? La bosse était énorme, on aurait dit un second chapeau ! N'empêche, il est passé près de tout perdre quand il s'est fait attaqué ... Mais finalement tout c'est bien terminé pour lui. En plus, c'était marrant d'entendre maman et Ginny parlaient de Fleurk, et de lui jouer des mauvais tours. Ça l'était moins quand Bill a mis les points sur les i, mais il a eu raison, on aurait dit que toute la famille s'était transformé en nous quand il y avait Fleur.

Te souviens-tu des paris lors de la coupe des trois, ou plutôt quatre, sorciers ? Harry s'en est bien sorti avec son dragon. Enfin, ça c'est grâce à Charlie. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'il nous inventait souvent des jeux avec des dragons, et que nous imaginions des dragons en tutu rose et des chevaliers pleins de boutons. Ce qui bien sûr, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Je me souviens qu'il aimait bien nous aider à faire des blagues, surtout quand c'était dangereux. Je crois bien que c'est le seul de la famille à qui on a jamais fait de blague, non ? Il a toujours cette manière de rentrer dans notre jeu et de nous désamorcer avant qu'on a pu tenté quoi que ce soit. Dommage qu'il soit parti vivre aussi loin. Il aurait été un très bon allier.

Enfin, peut-être pas. Je suis pas sûre que maman nous aurais laissé faire. Elle a passé sa vie à nous courir après, tout comme ce bon vieux Rusard. Je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient former un club : "Vieux rabat-joie empêchant les jeunes de s'amuser". Faut quand même avouer qu'elle a eut beaucoup de courage maman. J'avoue qu'on a pas toujours été facile. Une autre mère qu'elle serait probablement devenue folle à cause de nous. Où peut-être qu'elle l'est ? Ca expliquerai beaucoup de choses, tu crois pas ? Comme sa manie de toujours nettoyer, cuisiner, tricoter sans jamais s'arrêter. Je suis sûre que si elle pouvait, elle le ferai même la nuit. Tu crois que je devrai lui donner des médicaments pour la calmer ? Aussi, quelle idée elle a eue de nous mettre au monde le 1° Avril ? Elle aurait dû se douter de représailles. Le plus drôle, c'est quand on a pris la voiture volante de papa pour aller chercher Harry et que papa a "désapprouvé" malgré lui.

En parlant de papa, c'est peut-être de lui que nous vient cet humour démesuré, tu penses pas ? Même si j'avoue qu'à côté de nous c'est de la gnognote, et que son humour est un peu décalé, bon d'accord, beaucoup décalé, ça peut venir que de lui, par-ce que maman, niveau humour, c'est pas terrible. L'avantage avec papa, c'est qu'il nous a jamais punis ni grondés, il nous a même encouragés. Peut-être qu'il a juste vu plus rapidement qu'on était des cas désespérés ? Ou alors c'est par-ce qu'il s'en fout complètement. Bin oui, il a bien poussé Percy a faire de la politique alors qu'on sait tous qu'il nous tu avec ses blablas endormants ! Et puis, il était trop occupé par son travail pour faire attention à nous. Il est devenu un vrai bourreau de travail après que Ginny a failli être tuée dans la chambre des secrets.

En parlant de Ginny, on l'a quand même pas mal embêté. Déjà, on se demandait qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc dont maman s'occuper tout le temps et qui émerveillait tellement Bill, Charlie et Percy. On ne voyait pas la différence avec l'autre truc qui s'appelait Ron. C'est que plus tard qu'on a compris que ce truc, c'était une fille. Mais pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était notre petite soeur. C'est là qu'on s'est juré de la protéger. On s'est bien amusé à faire fuir tous ses petits copains ou à les tabasser. Mais la pauvre, après elle piquait de ces crises. D'ailleurs, elle s'en est toujours très bien sorti sans nous pour faire fuir les garçons. Et puis, c'était quand même notre petite soeur adorée, on aimait bien lui faire des farces, mais on aimait encore plus faire les idiots pour la faire rire. Elle au moins, elle a un vrai sans de l'humour. Pas comme Percy.

Celui-là alors, il a jamais eut de sens de l'humour. Il doit vraiment mourir d'ennui, tu crois pas ? Il a jamais rit à nos blagues. C'était pourtant drôle de l'accrocher sur le lustre, ou de faire des bêtises à Poudlard. Il aurait pu être un peu moins stricte avec nous, tu crois pas ? Pire que maman ! Il fait toujours la tête en plus. C'est pas possible qu'il soit un Weasley. Mais bon, en même temps, c'était toujours lui notre victime préféré et le plus distant, méfiant même. Je suis sûre qu'il a était échangé à la naissance, ou alors, il est sous l'imperium. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il nous aimait pas, et pourtant, qui ne peut pas nous aimer ?

Oui, je sais, tout le monde nous adore. Quand on nous connaît, on peut plus nous lâcher ! Je me souviens encore quand on a donné la carte des maraudeurs à Harry. Ça lui a bien servi, tout comme à Ron. Tu te souviens quand il était petit et qu'on s'amusait à lui donner tout le temps à manger pour voir jusqu'à quand ce petit bébé pourrait manger sans être malade. Au final, il n'a jamais été malade et nous, on a été privé de nourriture plusieurs fois. On a toujours bien rigolé avec Ron. Surtout grâce à sa phobie des araignées. Lui aussi on l'adorait comme ptit frère. Il avait tout le temps peur d'être puni, mais au finale, il faisait quand même les bêtises. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était très facilement influençable, non ? Et puis, on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! C'était aussi drôle de se moquer de lui quand il était avec sa Lavande, que de le voir jaloux des copains d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Je crois que j'ai pas fait attention, mais je t'ai parlé de toute la famille. A non, j'ai oublié de te dire : je suis marié. Tu la connais, c'est Angelina. Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, c'était ton Angelina, mais c'est comme ça.

En fait, je te parle de tout le monde, sauf d'une seule, la plus importante. Toi. Depuis toujours on est ensemble, inséparable. On a tout fait ensemble. Je crois que le terme de jumeau ne nous convient même pas, il n'est pas assez fort. Non. Nous avons toujours été Un. Même gestes, même pensées, tout de semblable. Il m'arrive encore de commencer une phrase et d'attendre que tu la finisses, ou alors de travailler sur une nouvelle invention et de lancer dans le vide " Et alors, qu'es-ce que tu en penses Fred ?". C'est un grand vide qui s'est installé en moi. C'est comme si on nous avait coupés en deux et mélangé, pour former deux personnes faites elles-même de deux moitiés. On s'est toujours complété, et ça me manque. Sans toi, j'oublie ce que le mot "humour" veut dire. Tu as pris ma joie de vivre pour l'emporter avec toi.

Je t'imagine très bien là-haut, te moquant gentiment de moi et de mon discours pitoyable. Mais sache que ça m'a fait du bien. J'en avais besoin. Tu vas me manquer. Et sois sage en m'attendant, je voudrai pas arrivé là-haut et qu'il ne reste plus rien à faire ! ... Au revoir Fred.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite discussion ? Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus ... particulier ...  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à mardi ;)**


	5. Fred

**Hello :)**

 **Après avoir fait Georges, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire Fred !  
**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Là où les anges et les démons sont littéralement _morts_ de rire

 _Très cher, heu, je sais pas qui en fait.  
On va dire "Famille Weasley"_

 _Voilà, je suis mort. C'est drôle écrit comme ça, vous trouvez pas ? Bon d'accord, c'est pas très drôle, j'ai fait mieux en matière de plaisanterie. Bon, je vous écris cette lettre un peu maladroite, mais vous savez très bien qu'à pars les plaisanteries, rien n'est vraiment mon fort._

 _J'espère que George s'occupe bien du magasin, je serai déçu de savoir qu'il s'en occupe mal. C'est notre truc, on a bossé comme des fous ( pour la première fois de notre vie ) pour que ça soit à la hauteur de nos espérances. Mais je suis sûre que George s'en sors très bien. J'ai cru même entendre que Ron c'était joints à notre affaire. J'espère qu'il s'en occupe bien. Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. George me manque beaucoup. C'est dure d'être sans sa moitié. C'est plus très drôle de rire sans lui. Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il ressent ça aussi au fond de lui, à cause de ce truc bizarre qui nous lit en tant que jumeau. Faut pas croire, mais c'est cool ici. Je dis pas que j'ai envie que tout le monde se suicide, ce serait plus drôle. Et puis, ce serait aussi trop facile si je devais pas attendre un peu. La mort aurait-elle un effet positif sur moi ? Non, jamais de la vie. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est ma séparation avec mon jumeau qui m'a changé. C'était peut être lui qui avait mauvaise influence sur moi ? Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de dire des bêtises. Je l'ai entendu me parler sur ma tombe, c'était beau. Je deviens même sentimental maintenant. Mais rassurez-vous, je déteste ça. Il me manque. . Le temps est long ici._

 _Maman aussi me manque. J'adorais la mettre en colère avec George, mais je ne pourrai plus le faire. J'aimais beaucoup maman, et sa taille de vieille mère bienveillante, sa voix criarde pour nous sermonner, sa voix douce pour nous bercer, ses tricots orignaux ( j'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient beaux ) et toutes ses petites choses auxquelles je faisais pas attention, mais qui maintenant me semblent si importante. D'ici, je peux la voir. Elle est forte ma maman, et je suis fier d'elle. J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras et lui avouer toutes les choses qu'on lui a toujours cachées. Oui, je sais, la mort me rend bizarre. Ca fait un moment que j'ai constaté cet étrange effet. Mais vous pouvez pas encore comprendre, tant que vous n'y êtes pas._

 _Et puis, il y a la petite Ginny. Elle aussi a été forte, très forte la frangine. D'ici, on dit qu'elle est très heureuse, et je n'en doute pas. Elle a droit au bonheur, par-ce qu'elle est belle, par-ce que la vie n'a pas toujours été clémente avec elle, par-ce que c'est ma soeur. Pardon, Notre soeur. Oui je sais, je parle bizarrement aussi. J'espère que quand vous serez là, je redeviendrai normal, sinon, c'est la honte pour moi ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je l'aime ma petite furie rousse. En fait, j'aime tout le monde. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre et devenez tous hippies ! Non, je déconne. Vous voyez, je suis normal là ! Bref, j'espère que son mari lui fera pas trop l'amour, ça reste quand même ma petite soeur ! Même si on l'a beaucoup taquiné, c'était notre façon à nous de lui montrer notre affection._

 _Tout comme pour Ron. On a beau l'avoir souvent rabaissé et humilié, c'était jamais méchant, plutôt affectif. Oui, on va dire de l'amour vache. Bon d'accord, on l'a peut être blessé une ou deux fois, mais c'était pas volontaire. Allez, j'avoue que quelquefois, c'était pour s'amuser, mais dans le fond, ça partait d'une bonne attention. Vous voulez pas me croire ? Tant pis, m'en fou puisque je suis mort. C'est bizarre d'écrire ses mots. Lui est bien en vie, avec la Miss-je-sais-tout. Bizarre, lui qui est pas très vif d'esprits. Ils doivent se compléter comme on se complète avec George. Comme on se complétait. Mais j'aimerai tellement revoir sa petite frimousse rousse. Je l'aimais bien quand il était bébé, il nous distrayait bien._

 _Pas comme Bill qui avait peur d'être impliqué dans nos bêtises. Pas si responsable que ça pour son âge. Mais quand il était sûre que personne ne saurait qu'il était impliqué, il n'hésitait pas à participer aux pires bêtises. Faut pas croire, mais il en a fait pas mal. Et il nous a bien faits porter le chapeau plusieurs fois ! Heureusement qu'il était pas avec nous à Poudlard, on aurait eu plus de problèmes sinon. Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour séduire Fleur. Je suis presque sûre qu'il lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour. Ce serai pas marrant d'en verser un dans son verre ? La tête que Fleurk ferait ! Mais je ne suis plus là pour le faire. Et puis, Bill m'en voudrai, et je tiens beaucoup trop à lui maintenant pour lui faire ça. Pas que je l'aimais pas autant avant, je m'en étais juste pas aperçut. Et George aussi, il me l'aurait dit, non ?_

 _Et papa me manque aussi. J'aimais bien les trucs moldus qu'il ramenait, c'était drole. Comme la machine à laver ensorce_ _lé, et la voiture volante. C'était la bonne époque. Il aimait toujours nos blagues. D'ailleurs, c'était lui notre premier fan pour le magasin. On lui a jamais fait de blague, mais il était déjà suffisamment drôle sans nous. Toutes ses choses qu'il nous racontait sur son travail, ça nous faisais rêvé de pouvoir utiliser toutes ces choses extraordinaires et inconnues à nos yeux d'enfants. Maintenant, je connais tous ces objets et sais même leurs utilités. Si j'avais su, ça aurait fait de géniales inventions pour le magasin. J'ai toujours dit que papa était un génie. Mais personne n'a jamais voulu me croire. Bizarre._

 _Encore plus bizarre que tout ça, c'est Charlie. Complètement fou, un vrai suicidaire celui-là. Si maman savait tout ce qu'il fait, elle le ferais revenir incognito en Angleterre. Cette histoire était pas mal enfant, mais maintenant il est adulte, il faut penser à grandir. Même nous on est plus mature à nous deux réuni. J'avoue que c'était pratique quand on avait besoin de quelqu'un ayant de la force pour faire nos blagues, mais c'est devenu un vrai excentrique. Si vous saviez ce que je sais maintenant que je suis ici. Pas étonnant que Bill ait plus de facilité que lui à garder une femme. Ou même juste à la trouver. Mais comme je suis un hippie hyper sentimental, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer mon frère._

 _Je suis en train de penser qu'heureusement que personne ne lira jamais cette lettre, car ça devient dangereux pour moi. Et pour certaines personnes aussi. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises quand certaines personnes arriveront ici. Ha, j'oubliais, que personne ne s'inquiète, ici, les autres ne s'ennuient pas, je suis leur distraction préféré, et je peux vous assurer que j'emmerde bien face de serpent et ses amis._

 _Finissons cette lettre mafieuse par Percy. Alors quand je suis arrivé ici et que j'ai enfin réussi à le comprendre ( excusez-moi si j'ai le cerveau un peu long à réagir et à traiter les données, mais je suis mort quand même, d'accord ? ), je suis resté baba. Puis je suis devenu hippie, mais ça, on s'en fout. Je veux dire, si les gens savaient un dixième de l'intelligence de Percy, de son état mental et de son mal-être, tout changerais. Le pauvre, on l'a toujours maltraité, et maintenant il est bon pour le psy. Peut-être même pour l'asile, mais je peux pas le savoir, je suis pas dans sa tête. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je peux y entré, mais vous êtes pas censé le savoir. Maintenant que je le comprends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer plus que tout. Je me sens aussi un peu coupable de ne l'aimer que maintenant, maintenant que c'est trop tard, que tout le mal est fait et qu'il ne pourra jamais le savoir. Mais au fond, je sais que cette petite voix qu'il entend dans sa tête le fait se sentir mieux ( on est bien clair, c'est un secret entre nous, personne ne doit le savoir ). Je crois qu'il est passé numéro 1 dans mes frères préféré. Derrière George, bien sûr, lui, on ne peut pas le détrôner._

 _Et bien, voilà, le fou que je suis viens de finir sa lettre imaginaire. Même si personne ne la recevra jamais ni ne la lira, je signe quand même :_

 _Fred Weasley ( pas Frederic, je déteste ce prénom ), le démon ( et pas l'ange, je vous pris ), celui que tout le monde aime et qui aime tout le monde ( bin oui, souvenez-vous, je suis hippie ! ) et qui rend fou les gens ( à moins que ce ne soit moi qui soit fou ? )_

 _Gros bisous baveux et plein de morve de troll._

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite lettre ? Le prochain sera donc sur Ron ;)  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à jeudi ;)**


	6. Ron

**Hello :)**

 **Le dernier des garçons de la fratrie, celui-ci et sur Ron, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit dialogue entre Hermione et Ron :)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Famille nombreuse ou enfant unique ?

\- Ronald Weasley, vas-tu enfin me dire quel est ton problème ?  
Ron s'avança vers sa bien aimée, la tête baissée :  
\- Tu vas trouver ça débile.  
Hermione lui prit la main tendrement et se radoucit :  
\- Mais non, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
Ron attira Hermione sur ses genoux :  
\- D'accord, mais promis, tu diras rien à personne ?  
Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :  
\- Promis.  
\- Je ... J'ai peur que tu me quittes. Je sais que tu veux un bébé, mais je n'en veux pas moi.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
S'écria Hermione en se levant. Devant la mine triste de son compagnon, elle s'assit à côté de lui et se radoucit :  
\- Je veux dire, c'est formidable d'avoir un enfant, de le voir grandir, de s'en occuper, tu devrais le savoir, tu vis dans une famille si grande et unie ...  
\- Et bien non, je ne sais pas !  
Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione posa sa main fraiche sur son épaule :  
\- Explique moi tout ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je te vois tout le temps dire que tu veux une grande famille, mais tu sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans une famille comme la mienne, pas assez d'argent pour bien vivre, pas assez de place pour tout le monde, pas assez d'amour pour tout le monde, trop d'exigence. Tu crois vraiment que c'est de bonne condition pour des enfants ? Tu crois pas plutôt que c'est égoïste de la part des parents ? Je veux pas être un père égoïste, Hermione.

J'ai grandi en étant toujours dans l'ombre. D'abord, celle des jumeaux. Ils ont beau être drôles et adorés de tout le monde, ils ont toujours su détourner l'attention sur eux, m'envoyant aux oubliettes. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ils m'ont humilié ! Ça fait mal Hermione, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait mal ! J'étais toujours dans l'ombre. Jamais assez drôle pour arriver à la cheville des jumeaux. Toujours trop petit pour faire des trucs de grands.

Et jamais assez intelligent pour arriver à la cheville de Percy. Il ramenait d'excellentes notes, mais moi, même avec ton aide j'étais bon à rien ! Même en temps que préfet il a été meilleur que moi ! Je pouvais le détester autant que je voulais, le jalouser, rien ni changé. Alors je me comportais de manière bête envers lui, en étant méchant et agressif. Je pouvais pas rivaliser contre mes frères !

Et même contre ma soeur. C'était la chouchoute, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Rien. J'aime beaucoup Ginny, presque plus que tout, et je fais tout pour la protéger, mais même ça je n'y arrive pas. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle m'en a voulu. J'ai cru perdre ma sœur plus d'une fois, et pourtant, je l'aime comme un fou, je lui donnerai pas vie. Et j'ai beau ne pas être courageux comme Charlie, pour elle je ferai tout.

Et Charlie aussi. Même à des dizaines de kilomètres il arrivait à me faire de l'ombre ! Je n'ai jamais vu dans les yeux de maman cette inquiétude qu'elle a quand elle parle de lui, ni cette fierté dans sa voix. Il représentait le guerrier, et même après la guerre, c'est toujours lui pour qui tout le monde s'inquiète, alors qu'on a fait pire à Poudlard !

Je voulais tellement être un bon frère et un bon fils. Mais c'est Bill qui a pris ce rôle. Toujours à s'occuper de nous, à être gentil avec tout le monde, à être adoré par tout le monde. Je crois que de tous, c'est celui que j'ai le plus haït. Toujours à être parfait, l'aîné, à tout faire comme il faut. Il a tout réussi ! Il a d'abord été un bon fils, puis un bon élève, un bon frère, un bon travailleur, un bon combattant, un bon mari et un bon père ! Tout ce qu'il fait est tout simplement géniale !

Et moi, à côté de ma famille, je me sens minable, par-ce que je sais rien faire et je sers à rien. Papa et maman ont été égoïste. Percy a eu raison quand il est parti. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je leur en veux pas. Ils ont voulu faire de leur mieux pour eux et leur famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

C'est pour ça Mione que je veux pas d'enfant.

\- Ho, Ron, mon coeur. Tu te trompes. Tout le monde t'aime, tu as affronté des tas d'épreuves, comme la chambre des secrets, tu as toujours su nous faire rire quand on n'allait pas bien avec Harry et même si tu n'es pas très doué, on t'aime tous comme tu es. J'ai grandi dans une famille sans frère, ni soeur, toute seule. Harry est comme mon frère, mais j'ai quand même grandi seule, dans une maison sans enfants. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que c'est que d'avoir des frères et soeurs sur qui compter !

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras :  
\- Tu as raison Mione, et si on le mettait en route ce premier bébé ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment ?  
\- Oui, je crois pouvoir t'en faire un ou deux.  
Hermione ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa fougueusement . . .

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite discussion entre le couple ? Pour la prochaine, la grande Ginny, j'ai fait quelque chose de plus décalé et ... hystérique j'ai envie de dire ^^  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à samedi ;)**


	7. Ginny

**Hello :)**

 **On s'attaque aujourd'hui à la seule fille du lot, la célèbre Ginny. Bon, j'avoue que j'avais pété une durite avec celui-ci ^^  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

PS : ne pas énerver la tornade rousse

\- Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Je vais vous parler aujourd'hui de l'importance d'avoir une famille pour réussir sa vie, que ce soit professionnel ou sentimentale. Qui veut bien être l'exemple ?

\- ...

\- Personne ?

\- ...

\- Que dîtes-vous Monsieur ?

\- ...

\- Moi ? Très bien, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'accepte. Je serai donc notre exemple du jour pour cette conférence. Je vais tout d'abord vous parlez des liens entre les membres de votre famille. Il se peut que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avec tous les membres de votre famille, cela est tout à fait normal. Ce ne serait pas "normal" de s'entendre parfaitement bien avec tous les membres de sa famille. Il se peut aussi que vous ayez des affinités avec certaines personnes plutôt que d'autres. Par exemple moi, c'est avec mon frère Ron, étant celui qui a le moins de différence d'âge, même si c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré mon mari et qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Même si j'avoue que quand il tabassait mes petits copains ça me faisait moins plaisir, mais c'était l'intention qui compte. Après, tout, il ne peut pas être parfait, en plus d'être drôle et charmant, il pouvait pas être aussi intelligent. Bref, même si c'est sûrement la personne de ma famille dont je suis la plus proche, il n'a pas toujours était parfait, et comme un "couple", on a aussi connu des hauts et des bas.

Continuons avec les membres dont j'ai été la moins proche. J'hésite entre Percy et Charlie. Bon, disons qu'ils sont au même niveau. Commençons par Charlie. D'abord, notre différence d'âge est très grande, et ensuite, il est parti très tôt de la maison pour allez vivre en Roumanie et vivre sa passion pour les dragons. J'avoue que la distance et la différence d'âge nous a en majorité éloigné, mais il y a aussi comme une incompatibilité entre nous. Il ne voit rien d'autre que ses dragons et n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme l'ont fait les autres. Je crois que dans sa vie, il ne voit les choses que de deux angles différents : soit c'est un dragon, soit c'est dans la catégorie " autres". C'est assez dur les contacts sociaux avec lui, je crois qu'en fait il a une très grande difficulté à s'exprimer envers les gens. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré s'enfuir dans son monde de dragon.

Venons-en à Percy. Son problème à lui, c'est qu'il a toujours voulu plus, et n'a jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à améliorer sa situation, à n'importe quel prix. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti de la maison. Percy a toujours été poussé par la perfection et a tenté tant bien que de mal de cacher un maximum ses sentiments pour se concentrer sur le savoir. Un peu comme Malfoy ... Donc je disais qu'il a très certainement eu peur que montrer ses sentiments ne l'empêche de s'améliorer. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fut un mauvais frère. Il était un bon frère, à sa façon, veillant à ce que l'on travaille bien et que l'on respecte les règles. Cependant, c'est de garder ses distances qui a creusé le précipice entre nous. Oui ?

\- ...

\- Non, je ne dénigre pas Malfoy et non, je n'essaie pas d'influencer les votes de l'élection de premier ministre. Ensuite nous allons parler de mon autre frère Bill. Bien que Bill soit le plus âgé de nous, il peut être considéré comme un bon frère. Il venait souvent à la maison prendre de nos nouvelles, s'occuper le plus possible de nous et nous envoyait régulièrement des lettres et cadeaux. Bill était très chaleureux, et même si son mariage a jeté un grand froid dans notre foyer, notre amour fraternel nous a aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. Comment ?

\- ...

\- Non, J'apprécie ma belle-sœur d'une certaine façon, et non , ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! Parlons un peu de nos parents. Étant un foyer modeste, notre père à toujours dû beaucoup travailler. Nous n'avions certes pas le meilleur confort ni les plus belles choses, mais nous étions tous heureux, bercés par l'amour familial.

\- ...

\- Comment ça je souffre d'un problème psychologique et je refoule des sentiments violents envers ma famille, et la haine que j'ai envers eux de m'avoir si mal élevée ? Vous allez pas bien Monsieur ! Je vais parfaitement bien, sinon je ne ferais pas ça !

\- ...

\- Sécurité ! Veuillez faire sortir cette personne ! Je vous préviens, si j'entends encore une fois parler de vous, je vous promets que vous allez entendre parler de mon mari !

\- ...

\- Non, je ne me cache pas derrière mon mari et sa célébrité ! Bien, maintenant que l'élément perturbateur a été éjecté, nous pouvons reprendre là où on en était. Notre père a toujours fait de son mieux, même si ce n'était pas assez. Mais mes parents nous ont élevés dans l'amour et le partage, nous apprenant les valeurs fondamentales et importantes dans la vie. Notre mère s'est tuée à nous élever. Même si certaines fois ça été dur, on s'en est toujours sorti et on a tous vécut heureux.

\- ...

\- Non, cela ne m'a jamais perturbé de vivre ainsi. A propos d'élément perturbateur, nous allons attaquer avec les membres de la famille qui perturbent la famille. Vous devez tous connaître les jumeaux, qui ne sont plus malheureusement. Ils ont toujours été ceux qui perturbaient l'équilibre de la maison, et même à Poudlard. Ils dérangeaient l'ordre de la maison, mais rendaient tout plus joviales et chaleureux, plus drôle et nous réconfortait toujours. Après, cela peut être lourd, et nous empêcher de bien nous développer, parfois nous laissant dans l'ombre. Et il va sans dire que leur influence peut être néfaste. Mais dans le fond, ils apportent un plus à tout le monde, car il faut toujours quelqu'un pour positivé, et ce sont eux qui ont du remplir ce rôle.

L'avantage d'avoir une famille, c'est qu'ils sont toujours là pour vous, dans vos choix, vos erreurs et tout le reste. C'est un soutiens morale et psychologique énorme et très important qui joue beaucoup dans le devenir de l'enfant. C'est même le principal dans une vie. D'où l'important de se sentir bien dans sa famille, de trouver sa place de s'entendre bien avec les membres de celle-ci.

Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour des membres de la famille et de leurs places. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à mon agent. Merci a tous, surtout ma famille et mon mari, et à bientôt !

\- Alors, comment j'étais ?

\- Géniale ma chérie, comme toujours !

\- Bien. On va dîner chez ma mère ?

\- Oui, ils t'ont tous regardé grâce à la télévision magique. Ils sont fiers de toi.

\- Allons-y alors !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la conférence de Ginny :)  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à lundi pour la suite ;)**


	8. Arthur

**Hello :)**

 **Maintenant, on passe aux parents, et je vous propose Arthur aujourd'hui :)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Les trois mots qui font battre mon coeur

 _\- Je suis enceinte ..._

C'était il y a tellement longtemps que Molly avait prononcé ces mots pour la première fois. Bien qu'à l'époque, Arthur fut catastrophé et désespéré, ces mots lui manquent. Il n'avait même jamais vraiment eu les moyens d'élever confortablement ses enfants, mais le plus important n'était pas. C'était surtout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux, et ça, rien n'aurait jamais pu l'acheter tout cet amour. Même s'il avait choisi de faire un métier qu'il aime plutôt qu'un métier qu'il rapporte, il était fier de ce qu'il pouvait apporter à ses enfants.

Lorsque le premier était né, à la seconde même où il l'avait eu dans ses bras, il avait su qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à vivre pour ses enfants, auprès de Molly.  
Il avait vu le petit Bill grandir, l'aîné, le premier, recevoir sa première lettre de Poudlard, se priver de nourriture pour ses frères, partir de la maison, épouser Fleur, et à son tour découvrir les joies de la paternité. C'est son fils, et il en est fier.

Puis, il y avait eu le second. Arthur avait tout de suite su que c'était un petit gars, même avant que Molly se plaigne des coups de pied. Cet enfant, au contraire du premier, il l'avait aimé dès qu'il avait su qu'il était dans le ventre de Molly. Aussi sûr qu'il ne c'était jamais inquièté pour lui, même quand il était parti travailler avec les dragons. Par-ce qu'aussi sûr que les mères ont cet instinct, Arthur l'avait lui aussi et savait que rien n'arriverai à son fils. C'était comme ça.

Il fut encore plus heureux lors de la venue du troisième. Cependant, cela devenait dur, et Arthur devait encore plus travailler pour sa famille. Ce qui signifiait passé moins de temps avec eux. Mais le peu de temps qu'il passait avec eux, il leur apprenait les valeurs principales, celles qui lui avaient permis de bien vivre jusqu'à ce jour. Mais cela l'avait profondément blessé les mots violents de son fils. D'un part car il sentait qu'il perdait son fils, et que son amour ne suffirait pas à les sauver cette fois. Mais aussi car une partie de ce que criait son fils était vrai. Il avait longtemps fait semblant de fermer les yeux. Mais même après ça, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son fils.

Et puis les problèmes sont arrivés. Une quatrième grossesse pour Molly. Arthur restait pourtant toujours aussi heureux. Mais après seulement quelques mois de grossesse, Molly était beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'à la normale, et surtout plus grosse. Arthur avait toujours trouvé Molly très séduisante, surtout durant ses grossesses, permettant à son corps de s'épanouir complètement. Mais là, ce n'était pas normal. Etait-ce à cause des trois enfants précédant qui la fatiguait trop, ou bien l'âge, bien qu'elle fut encore jeune. Non. Il fut encore plus heureux d'apprendre que c'étaient des jumeaux. Il continua de travailler de plus en plus tôt et tard, voyant de moins en moins ses enfants. Mais des jumeaux, ce n'étaient pas rien. Surtout cela. A leur naissance, il fut un peu déçu de constater que c'était encore deux garçons, et pas une jolie petite fille, mais il fut quand même très heureux. Comme ses autres enfants, les jumeaux furent sa fierté, tout comme le bourreau de sa femme. Mais il fut terriblement triste à la mort de l'un d'eux, mais toujours fier que son fils soit mort à la guerre, pour le bien.

Les années passaient, Molly vieillissait, et Arthur aussi. Elle, épuisait par l'éducation des enfants, lui par son travail. Les deux premiers seraient bientôt partis, suivis de près par le troisième. Quelques années encore. Un soir Molly craqua. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était elle qui avait voulu garder le premier bébé, et Arthur qui n'en voulait pas. Mais voilà, Molly avait beau aimer ses enfants aussi fort que possible, elle avait sans cesse l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Arthur la réconforta du mieux qu'il put. Malheureusement pour eux, qui s'étaient promis de ne plus avoir d'enfant, ils n'eurent pas de chance. Cette fois, ils voulurent une petite fille. Mais ils furent encore déçus. Ils aimèrent quand même ce petit garçon, le petit dernier, celui dont ils seraient fiers, une vraie célébrité.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, qu'il pensait que c'était fini, Molly prononça une dernière fois les trois mots magiques. Et là, leurs voeux furent exaucé. La plus jolie des petites filles, la petite dernière, le coeur de la famille était née. Elle était chouchouté et la fierté de toute la famille. Jamais Molly et Arthur ne furent aussi heureux qu'à la naissance de ce dernier enfant, l'enfant de tous leurs espoirs. Et même si Arthur n'avait plus la force de se battre, c'était toujours en pensant à sa petite perle qu'il se battait. Ce fut plus dur de la laisser partir que les autres. Il ne sut jamais si c'était par-ce que c'était sa petite dernière, ou juste sa petite fille.

Arthur aimait toujours ses enfants, et ne vivait que pour eux. Mais celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était Molly. Elle qui lui avait donné ses merveilleux enfants, elle qui c'était battu, qui était resté, qui avait porté ses enfants, qui avait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Même après toutes ces années, Arthur l'aimait toujours comme quand ils étaient jeunes. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser élever son enfant seul, la quitté après l'annonce de sa grossesse, mais non, il était resté auprès d'elle. Et au fond, dans chacun de ses enfants c'était une partie de Molly qu'il voyait.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le moment de se souvenir des grossesses de sa Mollinette. Non, par-ce qu'aujourd'hui, il est grand-père, et que des " je suis enceinte", il en a entendu pleins. Mais ce restera toujours ceux de Molly qui l'émouront le plus, et même si sa petit Ginny et ses garçons étaient parents, ils resteront toujours ses petits enfants, ses bébés ...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour Arthur, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
**

 **Alors je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ;)**


	9. Molly

**Hello :)**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui la partie sur le coeur de cette famille, la très célèbre Molly Weasley !  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Nostalgie d'une mère : les enfants ne devraient jamais grandir !

\- Ronald Weasley arrête de manger avant le repas !  
\- Désolée maman, mais j'avais trop faim !  
\- C'est ta femme qui devrait avoir faim, pas toi !

 _Toujours le même celui-là ! Je me souviens ne jamais avoir autant mangé que quand j'étais enceinte de lui. Mais je suis tellement fier de lui, mon petit dernier, le plus courageux. Ca a été dur de le faire sortir de mes jupons, heureusement, Ginny et Hermione l'ont bien aidé. Harry aussi. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur qu'il reste dans leurs ombres, mais finalement, il est heureux. J'espère juste que mes petits-enfants ne mangeront pas autant que lui, sinon je peux déjà fermée boutique. Mais il va tellement me manquer ce petit bout de chou, même s'il m'a fait plusieurs fois la peur de ma vie quand il était à Poudlard. Les enfants ne devraient jamais grandir !_

\- Percy, s'il te plaît, va chercher George et dis-lui de ramener ses fesses rapidement s'il ne veut pas que je monte !  
\- Oui maman, j'y vais.

 _Il est tellement adorable Percy. Personne ne se douterai de la crise d'adolescence qu'il nous a faite en pleine guerre. Mais je lui pardonne, par-ce que c'est mon fils et que je l'aime. Toute cette pression accumulée avec la guerre, ses frères et soeurs et son travail. Mais c'est qu'il est devenu quelqu'un d'important mon tout petit Percy. Je suis si fière de lui. Il a réussi à réaliser son rêve, et je sais qu'il est heureux. J'espère qu'il le restera longtemps._

\- Bill, dit à tout le monde de se laver les mains et de passer à table.  
\- D'accord maman, je leur dis.

 _Mon grand garçon, mon premier bébé, celui qui a changé ma vie. Ce que j'ai pu appréhender son accouchement, mais ce que je suis heureuse depuis la première fois que j'ai su qu'il s'était installé dans mon ventre. J'ai beaucoup pleuré lors de son départ pour Poudlard, mon premier bébé qui partait, c'était trop dur pour moi. Mais il a finalement bien réussi, même après son accident, il a su gardé sa femme et m'a fait de magnifique petit enfant. Il faut que j'arrête d'être sentimentale là, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer_

\- Molly, tu as oublié le sel et le poivre. Nos invités nous attendent.  
\- J'arrive chéri, juste quelques minutes ...

 _A, mon Arthur. Sans toi, rien de tout ça ne serai réalité. C'est toi qui a tout créé, qui m'a soutenu et réconforté durant toutes ces années. Même si j'avoue t'en avoir voulu plusieurs fois, surtout lorsque j'étais enceinte de Ron. Mais n'est-ce pas beau, même après toutes ces années, nous nous aimons toujours et rien n'a su nous détruire, ni Voldemort, ni les jumeaux, rien. Je suis fière d'être la femme de ta vie. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Si tu savais tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes !_

\- George, mange donc un peu ! Fais-moi plaisir !  
\- D'accord maman.

 _Celui-là, il fait peine à voir. J'aimerais retrouver mon fils, celui qui était si heureux et joyeux autre fois. Depuis la mort de son frère, il a terriblement changé, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux depuis qu'il est avec cette fille. Mon petit George me manque tant. Et mon Frederic aussi. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, j'aurais toujours mes fils, aucuns d'eux n'auraient souffert. J'aurais dû les protéger, c'est mon rôle de mère ! Quelle mère indigne je fais ! Leurs blagues et bêtises me manquent, même si je l'avouerai jamais, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils me fassent courir en bourrique encore une dernière fois. Le deuil d'une mère, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Mais ne parlons pas de chose sombre, cela aurait pu être pire_

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Harry et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer : je suis enceinte !  
\- Félicitation ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous !

 _Ma Ginny, ma toute petite Ginny. Tu es si belle mon coeur. Tu étais notre dernier espoir, notre dernière oeuvre, la dernière chance d'avoir une jolie petite fille à pouponner. Si tu savais tout le bonheur dont tu nous as comblés, surtout à ta venue au monde. Tu es le centre de notre famille. Tu es tellement forte ma fille, comme ta vieille mère ! Toi aussi j'ai eu du mal à te laisser partir, tu étais ma dernière, c'était trop dur, même après avoir réussi à laisser partir tes frères. Le départ de ses enfants est toujours le plus dur pour une mère. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon ange. Je vais être grand-mère !_

\- Charlie, tu peux couper le gâteau s'il te plaît ?  
\- Biensûre maman, tu peux me passer le couteau ?

 _Mon Charlie. Tu étais si innocent enfant. Mais tu as grandi si vite, que tu étais déjà parti loin de moi. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur pour toi, tous les jours, tous le temps. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour que tu partes si loin de moi, mais surtout pour que tu fasses un métier aussi dangereux. Je te revois encore enfant, inventer des histoires que tu me racontais avant de te coucher, quand je ne te lisais pas d'histoire. Mais je sais que tu es heureux où tu es, alors je te laisse t'envoler mon grand._

\- Merci beaucoup les enfants pour cette agréable soirée ! Et revenez tous vite, vous me manquez déjà !  
\- Oui maman, promis. On t'aime très fort !  
\- Au revoir les enfants !  
\- Tu viens Molly, on va se coucher ?  
\- Oui Arthur. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mollinette !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour Molly, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
**

 **Je vous poste le dernier chapitre vendredi, ça sera l'occasion pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas posté de reviews de se manifester ;)**


	10. Les Weasley

**Hello :)**

 **Voilà, on arrive au tout dernier chapitre, j'ai été contente de partager cette petite histoire avec vous :)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Chaque fin est le début d'une autre histoire

Molly était jeune. Très jeune. Et amoureuse. Elle n'a que 20 ans. Avec Arthur, c'était LE couple, celui dont personne ne s'étonnait, celui qui ne se disputait jamais. Mais voilà, elle est jeune, et elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte. Ils n'ont pas les moyens d'élever cet enfant, mais ils le veulent. Alors ils le gardent. A sa naissance, ses parents nagent dans le bonheur. Ils ne nagent pas vraiment dans le luxe, mais ils sont heureux et c'est le plus important. Molly a dû renoncer à travailler et Arthur prendre un petit boulot pour faire vivre sa famille, même si ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Il faut bien faire vivre sa famille. Ils font des sacrifices pour ce merveilleux petit bébé qu'est le leur.

Et puis c'est le drame. Molly attend un deuxième enfant deux ans après le premier. Ils sont heureux qu'un nouveau cadeau du ciel leur tombe dessus, mais ils n'ont pas les moyens. Mais lui aussi, ils sont bien résolu à le garder. Molly accouche d'un deuxième petit garçon qui les comble de bonheur. Mais ils redoublent de vigilance et leur budget devient de plus en plus serré. Mais ils y croient, ils s'aiment et ils ont toujours voulu fonder une grande famille.

Malheur, un troisième est en route. Bill vient de fêter ses 4 ans et Charlie ses 2 ans. Molly et Arthur attendent avec impatience ce nouvel enfant, mais ils appréhendent aussi. Ils n'ont pas les moyens d'élever comme il faut leurs enfants, mais ils ne s'inquiètent pas, tant qu'ils sont tous ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment, tout va bien. Leur troisème garçon née. Molly et Arthur commencent à faire de gros sacrifice. Les enfants n'ont pas beaucoup de cadeaux à Noël, Molly saute des repas et Arthur rentre plus tard. Mais leur petite famille tient bon. Et Molly et Arthur font attention, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un bébé.

Deux ans plus tard, ils tiennent toujours bon. Mais leurs vigilance failli, et Molly apprend qu'elle est encore enceinte. Elle est très fatiguée déjà de s'occuper de ses trois premiers enfants, elle ne sait pas si elle aura la force de s'occuper d'un quatrième. Et puis, le plus grand va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Avec Arthur, ils espèrent secrètement avoir une petite fille. Mais les mois passent, et même si cette grossesse n'est pas comme les autres, ce n'est pas une petite fille que Molly attend. Elle finit par avoir des jumeaux le premier Avril. Elle n'en peut plus et n'a pas la force de s'occuper de deux nouveaux bébés. Arthur est obligé de s'abaisser, pour la première fois de sa vie, à supplier son patron de l'augmenter pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille.

Encore deux ans plus tard, Molly semble avoir beaucoup vieilli. Arthur aussi a pris quelques rides. A à peine deux ans, les jumeaux sont intenables, Percy ne cesse de parler de justice et est le souffre-douleur de ses frères, Charlie ne rêve que d'aventure et de Dragons et Bill passe son temps à se cacher pour ne pas aider sa mère. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, leur couple tient toujours le coup, ils s'aiment toujours comme la première fois, même si quelques disputes fréquentes viennent perturber leur stabilité. Et tous vivent heureux, même s'ils ne vivent pas dans le luxe, ils connaissent les valeurs de bases et c'est le plus important pour cette petite famille.  
Mais voilà, Molly est souvent sur les nerfs, et une nouvelle grossesse commence. Cette fois, Molly et Arthur souhaitent de tout coeur avoir une fille, et surtout, que ce sera leur dernier enfant. Dans un an Bill partira pour Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce sera une bouche de moins à nourrir et Bill vivra dans de meilleures conditions de vie, mais il y a les manuels scolaires à acheter et une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Molly prie pour ne pas avoir de nouveau des jumeaux. Leur petit Ron né.

Malgré Bill qui est à l'école, le petit Ron mange au moins sa part et celle de Bill réunit malgré son jeune âge. Secrètement, Molly est impatiente de voir ses enfants partir pour Poudlard et d'être un peu plus tranquille. Arthur a un nouveau travail, un peu mieux payé, mais surtout qu'il adore. Mais voilà, pour fêter la promotion de son mari, Molly s'est un peu emporté, et la revoilà encore une énième fois enceinte. Cette fois, elle est à bout. Avec Arthur, ils ont perdu tout espoir d'avoir une fille. Tout le monde comprend que Molly n'en peut plus et tous se plient en quatre pour satisfaire Molly. Et un grand bonheur s'abat sur la famille : c'est une fille. Tout le monde s'extasie devant cette magnifique petite fille. Ginny devient la petite dernière, petite protégée de la famille.

Les années passent, Charlie rentre à Poudlard et rencontre Nymphadora Tonks. Puis c'est à Percy d'entrer à Poudlard. L'année suivante, Bill fini enfin ses études et est embauché à la banque. Il décide de prendre son envol et quitte le domicile familial. Molly ne s'attendait pas à regretter autant le départ de son fils et à ce qu'il lui manque autant. C'était une partie d'elle, sa chair, son sang qui partait. Aussi, Bill revint souvent et aida le plus souvent possible ses parents financièrement.

L'année suivante, c'est au tour des jumeaux de rentrer à Poudlard, au plus grand malheur de leurs professeurs, permettant à Molly de beaucoup se reposer et de mieux s'occuper de Ron et Ginny. Et une année entière passe, comme tant avant, et c'est Charlie qui finit ses études et décide de partir en Roumanie. C'est un grand déchirement pour la famille de voir un de leurs membres partir si loin. Molly et Arthur ressentent toujours ce petit bout d'eux-même qui se détache et part. Mais bien vite, c'est l'inquiétude qui les gagne. Ils ont peur pour la vie de leur fils. Même si les temps sont dur, ils craignent pour la vie de leur fils, mais rien ne le fera changer d'avis et il restera là-bas.

Enfin, c'est à Ron de rentrer à Poudlard. Il y fait la connaissance d'Harry et Hermione, que très vite la famille considèrera comme membres. La vie avec juste la douce et petite Ginny semble bien calme à Molly. Et quand Ginny part pour Poudlard, Molly a l'impression d'avoir pris 20 ans. Elle se sent comme une vieille femme retraitée. C'est aussi cette année-là que Percy commence sa carrière politique et quitte aussi le domicile familiale. Arthur comprend que ses enfants partent, mais Molly ne se fait pas à l'idée, elle a l'impression de perdre ses enfants.

Et puis la guerre, les années, les disputes. Fred et George ouvrent leur magasin, Percy coupe les ponts, Ron et Ginny mettent leurs vies en danger, la famille se bat. Arthur et Molly protègent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent tous leurs enfants, mais c'est dur. Ils ont l'impression de perdre leurs forces et de ne pas pouvoir mener ce combat. Mais toute la famille tient bon, et la guerre se termine.

La famille porte le deuil de nombreux amis, mais surtout d'un de leurs membres : Fred est mort, laissant son jumeau seul. Mais voilà, les liens se sont resserré, et leur famille n'attend qu'une seule chose : s'agrandir. Arthur et Molly réalisent que ces horribles années de privation et à élever leurs enfants étaient en fait les plus belles, et n'attendent que des petits enfants.

C'est d'abord Bill et sa femme, la jolie Vélane Française, Fleur Delacour qui leur donne la petite Victoire un an après la guerre. Puis, ce fut plein de petits enfants qui vinrent combler Molly et Arthur. Bill eut aussi la petite Dominique, puis le petit Louis. Au plus grand bonheur de ses parents, Percy épousa une brillante jeune femme, Audrey, et eut avec elle Molly II et la toute petite Lucy. George, malgré son chagrin se maria avec Angelina, et nomma son fils ainé Fred II en l'honneur de son frère, et laissa sa femme choisir le prénom de leur petite fille, Roxane. Ron, quand à lui, comme tous le monde s'y attendait, épousa Hermione et eut avec elle la petite Rose, prunelle de ses yeux, puis le petit Hugo. En même temps que Rose, Ginny eut son deuxième enfant avec Harry, Albus Severus, juste après avoir eu James Sirus. Elle eut aussi Lily Luna. Au plus grand désespoir de ses parents, Charlie n'épousa jamais aucune femme et n'eut pas d'enfants.

La famille était vraiment heureuse, vivant toujours au Terrier, grouillant maintenant d'adorables bambins couvrant de bonheur tous les membres de la famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà cette histoire est définitivement terminée :)  
**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions :)**

 **A bientôt :D**


End file.
